The Bald One vs The Great One
by Priss Asagiri1
Summary: I got the idea for this story from my 10 year older brother.
1. Default Chapter

The Bald One vs The Great One   
Round #1   
  
Note: I thought that it would be fun to write this because I like animes and I also like wrestling so you will mainly see anime and wrestling fanfics. Just in case you don't know the bald one is Krillin and the great one is The Rock aka Rocky. So please enjoy.   
  
It is the day of the World's Martial Arts Competition and all of the Z fighters are ready to fight and the 16 have been chosen and put into matches. The matches are The Rock vs Mr. Satan, Videl vs #18, Goku vs Vegta, Shin vs Ma Junior(Piccolo), Killer vs Tazz, RVD vs Krut, Mega Molly(Molly Holly) vs Jackie, and Krillin vs Jewel.   
Now that matches have announced it is just minutes away from the start of the competition and everyone is making their last minute warm up when Howard Finckle announces to the fans that the world martial arts competition is going to start and calls out the the first two fighters "will The Rock and Mr. Satan please come out to the ring so we can get this thing started!" So then Rocky and Mr. Satan walk out to the ring so they can get the matches started and hope to make it to the next round. Once they are both ready Howard Finckle said "Lets get this match started" so the bell rings and they start. At first the match seamed that it was going to be over so fast and Mr. Satan was going to win but just as that was about to happen Rocky heard his chant "Rocky Rocky Rocky Rocky ...." and then all of a sudden The Rock got a huge amount of strength and started to kill Mr. Satan however he was not totally happy even thought he was winning because he could not do THE MOST ELECTRIFYING MOVE IN SPORTS ENTERTAINMENT TODAY THE ROCK BOTTOM so instead he just used The Spear instead. Well since Mr. Satan just received The Spear from The Rock he is down for the 10 count and THE MOST ELECTRIFYING MAN IN SPORTS ENTERTAINMENT has won his first match and is going on to the quarter finals.   
The next match in the first round was Videl vs #18. Since Videl is one of the strongest normal people and the fans did not know that #18 was not a normal person they all thought that Videl was going to win but it was kind of going back at forth at the BEGINNING but then it started to go in one persons favor. After about 5 minutes of fighting #18 had won and then in the next round which was the quarter finals she was going to fight The Rock. After the second match they decided to take a few minute break so that they could fix up the ring a little bit. So then after about 20min. The next match was about to start between Goku and Vegta. Neither of them could wait for this match to start because they could not wait to see which one of them was stronger (we all know who that is ^_^) so then they started. It was like all hell broke loose at first until about 10min. Into the match when all of a sudden something must have happened to Vegta because he started to loose all of his strength and then lost to Goku. Vegta could not believe that a third class Sayin was able to beat him the prince of the Sayins so he started to say that Goku (we all know that Vegta call him by his Sayin name) cheated and that he was really stronger than Goku (but we all know that it is not true).Two minutes later the 4th match between Shin and Ma Junior(Piccolo) bagan. But for some strange reason unknown to anyone after two sets of punches and kicks Ma Junior gave up and declared Shin the winner.   
The fifth match was between Killer and Tazz. It did not last very long because Killer could not withstand Tazz's suplexes and then once Killer was almost out of it Tazz applied The Tazzmission, and then it was over because no one can get out of the Tazzmission. Now the fighters sixth match who were RVD and Kurt Angle were ready to fight. So then about 2min. later the match started.(now we all should know that this is going to be a match at No Mercy this year) This was a very good match because as we all know when these two fight it is always a fight because it is almost blow for blow. So this match went on for about 10 minutes before we had a winner and when we did it was RVD who came out victorious and was going on to the next round to face Tazz. The seventh match was between Mega Molly(Molly Holly) and Jackie. Since Mega molly thinks that she is a super hero she tried to fly too many times and was defeated because she was not paying attention to Jackie so Jackie caught her off guard and won.   
Now there was only one match left in the first round which was Krillin vs. Jewel. Just as the first match it was totally unfair. The reason was because it took Krillin not even 5 minutes to win his match because Jewel is even weaker than Mr. Satan. So now we have our 8 quarter finalists which are in order The Rock, #18, Goku, Shin, Tazz, RVD, Jackie, and Krillin. Now the quarter final matches are The Rock vs #18, Giku vs Shin, Tazz vs RVD, and Jackie vs Krillin. Then Howard Finckle said "we are just minutes away from the start of the quarter finals!" and everyone cheered.   
******************************************************************************   
Please stay tuned for information on the quarter finals. 


	2. The Bald One vs The Great One Part 2

The Bald One vs The Great one   
Round 2   
  
Note: As you can probably tell this is a mix of Dragonball Z(DBZ) and wrestling. Also that I got the World Martial Arts Competition from DBZ..   
  
Now that the matches have just been announced to all of the fans Howard Finckle said "lets get the quarter finals of the martial arts competition started so will The Rock and #18 please come out" so they got into the ring and was waiting for the bell to ring and as soon as it did they started. It was a very close battle that was blow for blow until The Rock finally Rock-e-Fied and defeated #18 with the Rock Bottom the Rock Bottom ladies and gentlemen. Krillin was amazed by how fast and easily his wife was beaten but it just gave him more of a reason to make it to the finals so that he could fight The Rock THE PEOPLES CHAMPION. But he could not fight him yet or he would be disqualified so he decided to just wait just wait until it was time. However in the mean time the second match in the quarter finals was beginning between Goku and Shin. This match was exactly like Shin's first match because the same thing happened which was after two sets of punches and kicks Goku gave up and declared Shin the winner now everyone was worried because because they could not figure out why both of Shin's opponents just gave up but that thought was quickly over when Howard Finckle announced the thrid mach which was Tazz vs RVD. Now since these two are both in the WWF everyone expected this to be a great match as it was because they have fought each other before so they knew how the other one fought. This match was the longest so far in the competitionand it was very close even in the end but only one could win and that just so happened to be RVD. Once RVD won that match all of the fans in the Stadium started to chant "R V D, R V D, R V D, ..." so that made him fell very good. Now it was time for the 4th and final match which was Jackie vs Krillin. This match was just way to unfair because it took Krillin only four punches to win his match and now was one step closer to facing The Rock the only thing that was in his way was RVD.   
******************************************************************************   
Please stay tuned for the semi-finals. 


End file.
